


There Goes My Husband

by oldcoyote (contrawise)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrawise/pseuds/oldcoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teenage Blaine watches Captain America save some people and starts daydreaming about marrying him someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes My Husband

It's chilly that afternoon, and Blaine shouldn't have stopped on his way home from school. He's already shivering, and now there's a soft mist of rain falling, carried by the sharp and invisible breeze. The crowd's dispersing, but Blaine hangs back just a moment longer, just to try and see him again. Just to catch one more glimpse of the stretch of white t-shirt across his shoulders, the smear of mud on his neck, and the strong line of his jaw. But the workers are safe now, wrapped in bright emergency blankets below and wandering among their peers. Everybody's done with their back-patting and cheers, and work resumes. Captain America is probably long gone; like the crowd, he probably just slipped away while nobody was watching.

Blaine lingers just another moment and sighs in resignation, staring over his shoulder as he turns to walk away and _oomf!_ straight into a brick wall of a man, twice his size and warm in the autumn rain. He stumbles, but keeps his feet with two strong hands gripping his forearms, make sure he doesn't fall. He blinks  and stares up at that familiar face, dazed and wide-eyed, and not quite sure if he's still breathing since his heart is taking up all the space in his throat.

He hears " _Careful, there!"_  and " _Are you okay?"_  in a deep and warm Brooklyn accent that melts his bones to mush. he remembers to nod, blinking away the rain in his eyes, and then there's a blanket around his shoulders.

_"They put this on me, but you look like you need it more than I do."_

Blaine hums a soft and indecipherable sound, trying to find his words. _Husband_ seems to be the only one that comes up in his throat, but he stomps it down before it reaches his lips.

A broad hand squeezes his shoulder before the man himself steps back, blue eyes swimming bright with a smile in the mist. _"Be safe now."_

Blaine says, "Th-thank you! Cap.. tain," but the man is gone.

His awkward and too-thin fingers clutch fistfuls of the bright red blanket wrapped around his shoulders, hugging it tight, brushing it against his cheek.

_There goes my husband._


End file.
